


「はなたば」-「番外」

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi
Relationships: 岸廉
Kudos: 11





	「はなたば」-「番外」

-岸优太x永濑廉

-校园paro R18 已交往

-和阿姨的合文 分段两行即为换人   
清水属于我 开车属于阿姨

距离岸优太上次留宿在永濑廉家中已经过了一个月之久。在那之后两人就步入情侣关系，开始正式交往，只不过是偷偷交往，就连经常聚在一起的另外四人都不知道这个秘密。

永濑廉刚结束了上午的课程，拿着书本从顶楼最里侧的教室里走了出来，刚想转个弯下楼，余光里突然出现一个熟悉的身影，他想都没想就停下脚步，害得身后的高桥海人没来得及停下，一下子撞在他的背后，发出一声痛呼。

“廉！干嘛突然停下来了。”高桥海人看了一眼前面的人，发现他偏头看着另一间教室的方向，他顺着永濑廉的目光望过去，果不其然看到了学生会副会长岸优太的身影。

“你先去找紫耀吃饭吧，顺便帮我拿一下东西，我一会儿会再联系你们的。”擅自无视了海人的提问，永濑廉直接转过身来，将手中的书本塞入对方怀里。

“啊，好吧。”高桥海人将怀里的书搂紧了些，眼看着永濑廉向那边走去，他不禁叹了口气。

最近廉单独行动的频率格外得高，有时候三人在一起，廉还会看着手机默默扬起嘴角。对此，他和紫耀私下讨论过这个问题，最终得出一个结论。

永濑廉，谈恋爱了！至于和谁谈恋爱……

他大概有了答案。

不过廉没有主动告诉他们，他们也不好意思主动去打探。这么想着，高桥海人收回自己的视线，抱着两人份的书本往楼下走去。

“抱歉。”永濑廉向岸优太走过去的时候，正好听到岸优太对正前方的女生这么说道，他不禁停下脚步，想在不被发现的情况下偷听他们的话题。

“我已经有喜欢的人了。”永濑廉又听到他这么说。

告白？！永濑廉无法形容自己现在的心情，不想承认的微妙醋意在胸口翻涌。开始交往后他确实有点得意忘形了，差点忘了自己的男朋友也是长得一张漂亮脸蛋的帅哥。

从永濑廉现在的角度只能看到自家男朋友站得笔直的背影，他大概能想象出岸优太说这些话用的什么表情，严肃又认真。而站在岸优太对面的女生，看起来娇小可爱，是一般男人会喜欢的类型。

“没关系。我可以和岸さん交换联系方式吗？”女生丝毫不在意岸优太说的话，进一步提出要求。

“不可以。”还没等岸优太开口说话，永濑廉就上前一步搂过了岸优太的肩膀。本来以为优太说完这些话对方就会死心离开，没想到还是个难缠的对手。

“廉？”对于永濑廉的突然出现，岸优太明显吓了一大跳。就连告白的女生也没想到会有人突然发现，愣愣的站着没说话。

“需要我再说一遍吗？”永濑廉对着女生加重了语气，“不可以。”

“对不起！”见没有再继续说下去的机会，站在对面的女生扔下一句话就提着包包低头跑掉了，只留下这对气氛微妙的小情侣站在原地。

上午的课程结束后便是午餐时间，上完课的学生基本都去了食堂或者自行解决，这个时间点几乎是没有人还会逗留在教学楼，更不可能出现在最顶层。

见面前碍事的人消失的无影无踪，永濑廉将搂着岸优太的手放下。两人的距离很近，熟悉的令人平静的味道萦绕在鼻尖，让他的大脑也渐渐冷静下来，开始反省自己刚刚的行为是不是有些失礼。

但身旁的人反应却很大，感觉到他的离开，不知道是在斟酌词句还是过于慌乱：“廉……我……”

支支吾吾半天竟也没说出什么来，永濑廉看着他又露出一副笨蛋模样，微微勾了勾嘴角。他目睹了事件的半个过程，虽然心里有些难以自持的吃起醋，但也不会太过在意。但岸优太的反应却让他忍不住想去欺负欺负。他故意退后一步拉开距离：“优太，刚刚那个女生给你告白了吧？”

“嗯……嗯，是的。”笨蛋学长点点头。这是事实，他刚下课想给廉发个信息，就被人叫住告白了。

“优太不会早就认识那个女生了吧？”永濑廉注视着面前老实回答的人继续问道。

“不不不，没有，怎么可能？”岸优太摆着手回答道，语气和平时一样，不像是在撒谎，“只是偶尔会一起上课。”

“是吗……？”永濑廉立马露出一副不相信的表情反问，又招招手道，“优太，你过来。”

“什么？”岸优太根本不明白他要做什么，但也乖乖走到他的面前。

“优太说的话我才不信呢。”永濑廉一把将人搂在怀里道。岸优太不安得动了动，尽管周围没有任何多余的声音，但他还是有些担忧。

不知道是不是为了响应内心的声音，下一秒楼梯口真的出现了渐行渐近的脚步声。岸优太暗叫一声不妙。永濑廉的反应比他更快，一只手直接推开教室门，岸优太被他一把拉进教室里。

教室门与门框发出契合的一声，声音不大，但足够让过来的人听到。岸优太被永濑廉按在角落里，如果站得太过外侧，容易被人从窗口发现。

他看着面前的人，永濑廉也正好与他对视，身高的差距让他稍微受到压制。永濑廉丝毫不顾及外面即将有人过来，压低声音小声勾着嘴角对他道：“优太，这次我真的要惩罚你了。”

说完便不由分说的吻上来。和廉身上带着的香味一样，这人口腔里也有着好闻的味道，岸优太本能地想反抗一下，但永濑廉轻轻舔舐着他的牙齿，又卷着他的舌头交缠，让他的身体一阵发软。

这人的吻技进步得也太快了吧……岸优太晕晕乎乎的想，他没有忘记这是在教室，外面即将有人经过，克制着自己只是发出了低低的喘息声。

略微窒息的感觉让思绪飘散，让他不禁想起那天晚上的情景充斥着欲望和爱意的房间，随着他们的动作而逐渐升温，就连灯光都变得暧昧不清。永濑廉性感的喘息声仿佛才在耳畔——

岸优太伸出手搂上永濑廉的腰，清晰的记忆迫使他回忆起那晚抚摸上的触感。门外的脚步声愈来愈近，他感觉到有人从一门之隔的走廊经过，那人只在教室门口停留了几秒，嘴里念叨着“啊搞错了”又立马朝着前方离开了。

等到再也听不到脚步声后，永濑廉才渐渐停止了这个吻，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样瞬间拉开两人的距离，岸优太看他的表情好像有点不对劲，但廉直接松开了对他的钳制，摸着自己的嘴唇语气有些懊恼：“这是对我自己的惩罚吧。”

岸优太想到接吻时下身微妙的触感，瞬间就了然于心，刚刚的那个吻点燃某些压抑的情欲。对于这个年纪的他们来说，只是一点过激的触碰就会心猿意马。即便廉没有直说，他也意识到了这一点，更何况他们早已踏出那一步。

“肚子有点饿了，我们去吃饭吧！”永濑廉跨出一步走到门边，伸出手就想把门拉开。然而岸优太一把抓住他的手腕，将人拉回自己的面前，接下来出口的话让永濑廉一愣：“我帮你吧。”

开什么玩笑——下意识这么想的永濑廉看向岸优太的时候胸腔里还跳的正厉害。大概预想到了些什么，他的呼吸莫名开始变得急促双颊泛着不自然的微红，很快他意识到自己并不想拒绝。是要坦诚还是回绝？他觉得岸优太正无声的询问着他。  
  
“廉，我帮你吧。”感受到了永濑廉的不自在，加上半天都未听到回应，岸优太握紧了永濑廉的手腕又认真的说了一遍。语气里染上了一丝岸优太并未察觉的蛊惑和讨好的意味，永濑廉清楚自己很容易对岸优太妥协，即使是在这样的场景下。  
  
所以永濑廉缴械投降了，也不记得是有轻轻点头还是根本没有回应就被当做默许了，意识再将他唤回来的时候已经被岸优太反压到墙角坐下来，一下子变成了劣势方。  
  
岸优太跪在永濑廉的大张的双腿间，手掌隔着校裤轻轻抚慰着对方鼓鼓囊囊的部位。永濑廉的领带不知道是何时被拉扯松的，精致的锁骨在衣领处若隐若现。永濑廉低低的喘息着，偶尔会害怕的叫他一声，岸优太都一一的应了。  
  
或许岸优太自己也需要适应一下，提出在无人的教室里做这种事情的确是过于大胆了，但看着被完全挑起情欲的永濑廉后他也完全不想按下暂停键了。意乱情迷的永濑廉甚至微微的夹紧了腿不安分的蹭着他，这细微而大胆的举动感染着岸优太，不尽让加快了手上的动作。  
  
“廉，看着我。”

渐渐习惯了快感永濑廉调整好呼吸回了一声介于“唔”和“嗯”之间的音，他低垂着眼睛听话的不再刻意躲避着看岸优太。岸优太将他的裤子拉链解开，轻轻尝试着舔舐了了下性器后整根含入。  
  
“优…优太！”

“嗯。”岸优太吞吐着性器回应的声音有些含糊的不是那么真切，从未感受过的刺激不断给永濑廉带来冲击的快感。温热的口腔将性器完全包含住，岸优太的口活其实很青涩，为了不伤害到永濑廉，他小心翼翼的不让牙齿磕到，尽力用舌头去描绘柱身。即使是有过那样的关系也并未做过这种事情，永濑廉快要压不住声音了，仅仅只是被口就快要求饶了，他开始埋怨起一开始硬气极了压住岸优太扬言要惩罚他的自己。  
  
性器被岸优太主动含的很深，顶端被喉咙口的软肉舒服的伺候着，永濑廉几乎失声，很快交代在岸优太的攻势下。   
  
岸优太起身舔掉嘴角的一些白浊，反应过来指腹传来了温热感的时候，他的手已经抚上永濑廉的红透了的脸。他的鼻尖上渗出了层薄汗，整个人软软的瘫坐着缩在角落里喘着气。   
  
如果在这里做完全套的话，无法清理的永濑廉大概得把他射进去的东西留在体内直到回家吧。岸优太突然很想知道有洁癖的永濑廉会如何反应，他凑上前又夺走永濑廉唇齿间的呼吸，永濑廉抬起手臂软软的搭上岸优太的脖子回应着。   
  
岸优太不舍的松开，他轻轻搂住永濑廉让他起身趴在桌子上。微凉的桌面唤回了永濑廉的一点意识，裤子被褪到脚踝，即使腿软到快要站立不住想要发颤，被岸优太揽着腰扩张的永濑廉也不敢乱动。 

不同于那晚永濑廉还是自己给自己做的扩张，岸优太明显有了些经验，手指在后穴进进出出的顶弄着上次无意间发现的敏感点。他也不只玩弄那个点，只是偶然会让指尖刮蹭到，这时永濑廉很容易会发出惊呼声，后穴无意识的吸着岸优太的手指。呻吟声很轻易的从唇间泄露出去，永濑廉偏过头看向窗外，他知道现在是午休会路过这里的人很少，但不免还是会担心。   
  
后穴口突然被抵上了炙热的性器，永濑廉害怕的想直起身却被大力的压制在木制的桌上。他知道岸优太是在对他的出神表达不满，当性器进入的时候咬紧了下唇强迫自己清醒的讨好般配合着岸优太。   
  
那晚在床上永濑廉几乎要抓破了自己的床单，而现在，光滑的桌面上没有地方可以借力，并且还不知道这是谁的桌子，永濑廉全盘接受着岸优太给予的快感。   
  
性器被紧致的后穴完全包裹住，岸优太将永濑廉转向自己，他注视着永濑廉意乱情迷的的表情，明明整个人都快要被染成粉色了，双腿还是不知足般的盘上他的腰。永濑廉揪住他的衣领将他往下拉凑近自己，岸优太知道他还是有些在意刚才那个女生的表白，便任由永濑廉在他脖颈处留下嚣张的印记。   
  
岸优太将性器又往深处抵进了不少，像是想要完全探索般的深入浅出。永濑廉在岸优太耳边发出带着哭腔的喘息，如同那晚一样，快感越是深入骨髓他越是抱的紧。那时他迷糊间都咬上了岸优太的肩膀，白皙的皮肤在结束性事的时候留下了一个红红的牙印。   
  
此时永濑廉才发现自己已经被扒的只剩一件衣不遮体的衬衫，可能最下面一粒扣子还不知道崩到哪去了。连裤子都不知道什么时候已完全脱下，呈现被岸优太分开双腿按在桌子上做的姿势。而岸优太却还是穿戴整齐，他有些不服气，还没想好要做出什么举动又因为岸优太掐住他的乳首转而又想着求饶了。  
  
岸优太好像能感受到身下人多变的想法似的，就像一只张牙舞爪又没有什么气势的奶猫。他的身子完全贴合着永濑廉，快感一波波而又不间断的袭来，在永濑廉达到高潮没有反应能力的时候岸优太将白浊射入了最里面。   
  
“黏腻腻的…”等到岸优太帮他整理好衣服后，永濑廉才小声的说了一句。稍稍抚平皱了的衣领，岸优太很喜欢事后的时候听永濑廉软软的关西腔无精打采的抱怨他一两句。   
  
午饭也不用吃了，是真的被喂饱了。眼看着离下午上课的时间越来越接近，岸优太便让永濑廉先去上课，他会把这里清理好的。  
  
连走路的姿势都有点别扭，永濑廉略微不自在的道了别不舍的转身。  
  
刚打开门又被叫住，岸优太一面擦拭着方才淫靡的痕迹一面说道：“下课之后一起回家吧？”

永濑廉轻轻的“嗯”了一声。

明明说一会儿再联系海人和紫耀，到头来自己一个人偷偷跑回上课的教室坐下了，身体完全没办法放松，不然射在体内的白浊会轻易的流出来。

“诶？廉？你怎么一个人来这么早啊！”推开教室门的高桥海人看见他发出疑问，看他一脸不自然的表情，又问，“吃过午饭了吗？”

“嗯……算是吃过了吧……”永濑廉没有直视他的眼睛，努力上自己坐直了模棱两可的身体回答道。

“啊我懂了！是和岸さん一起——”话已经说了一大半，高桥海人突然停住，捂住了自己的嘴。

永濑廉看着他一副意识到自己说出什么不得了的话的表情，撑着脑袋在心里默默的想。

啊，确实，和他一起。

不过不是吃饭，而做了那种事情。

END-


End file.
